Wrapped In His Turquoise Smoke
by Lupes-pwne-you
Summary: Danielle has it all, cool clothes, money, friends... but on her 16 birthday she recieves a very special gift... a certain lava lamp. With this new magical being in her life how will her life change? How will she change? Chapter 13 up!
1. Happy Birthday Danielle!

**Authors Note: This story has some "Chobits" references in it and this chapter is product placement gone crazy! I don't own Chobits (for that are owned by Clamp), or Fairly Odd Parents (for that is owned by Butch Hartman). Danielle is mine though. **

"Danielle! Wake up sweetie, happy birthday!" said Mrs. Cohen happily; gently shaking her daughter's shoulder. The teenage girl slowly peeked her amber eyes out from under the covers, her loose golden blond curls tousled and slightly messy. She peered at the alarm clock, it read 8:00 in the morning…. too early for a Saturday.

"Ugg, Mom it's to early and Dad shut that thing off!" she said attempting to wave off the camera her father was holding.

"Were sorry Chobit but we could not wait another moment to celebrate with you!" her Dad said, his voice not losing any of it's pleasantness.

Danielle smiled, Chobit, his pet name for her she could never stay mad when he called her that. "Just give me ten minutes and I will be right down." Her parents agreed and left the room. She got up and stretched in front of the mirror, her lower-back length tresses falling into place. She looked herself up and down in the mirrors reflection, still the same her. She played lots of sports so she was in very good shape; she flexed her arms in order to show her reflection her well-developed muscles. No one would call her spoiled… but her family was very well off. The clothes she currently wore were self-proclaimed her comfy clothes; a pink sports bra, an Abercrombie racer-back tank and a pair of Hollister short-shorts. She walked over to her closet and made her way through a number of long and short frilly dresses. She selected a fluffy pink one with matching thigh highs. She finger combed her hair, put on a little eyeliner and was ready to go. She walked downstairs slipping a bit on the marble floors. She arrived in the kitchen and smiled at her parents and gave them both hugs.

"What was it that you said you wanted for your birthday?" asked her Father video taping her every move.

"Orlando Bloom?" she said sitting down at the table.

"Close but not quite… I admit we overdid it this year," said her Mom reaching into the kitchen closet for Danielle's gifts.

"Oh god Mom, you spoil me!" said Danielle.

"Well since you said you had no need for a sweet 16 we thought we could give you a little something extra."

Her mom came out with an armload of gifts and set them on the table. An Apple Laptop, an Abercrombie gift card, another frilly dress, and tickets to the premier of a large budget movie.

"Thank you so much Mommie, Daddie!" Danielle said hugging them.

"There are two more gifts for you… _outside_," said her mother raising an eyebrow.

"No…. you didn't" Danielle squealed.

"You go ahead," said her father smiling. She ran outside and gasped at what se say. A brand new, black shiny 2007 Saturn Sky!

"OH MY GOD!" She shirked. She got behind the wheel and adjusted the seat. "This is the hottest car EVER!"

"Look in the back" he mother shouted from the door.

She obliged and saw a purple lava lamp. It was awesome, Danielle loved all retro things and this did not disappoint her one little bit. "Guys this is awesome!" she yelled looking into the lamp.

"Do you want to go visit your friends in you new car?" asked her Dad.

"It's too early for that, they are probably still sleeping. I want to turn on my new lava lamp first." She brought her gifts up to her room and sat on her bed. He dress was in her closet, her tickets were safely tucked away, her gift card was in her wallet and he laptop was charging. She plugged in her awesome new lamp… nothing. She waited… still nothing. "Awwww come on!" she said taking it into her hands attempting to rub some warmth into it. Just then a huge flash erupted from the lamp and what appeared to be a man hovered over her. From the waist up, he was perfectly normal looking. He had tan skin with armbands going up and down his limbs. He was dressed in a sleeveless blue vest with a white also sleeveless button-down shirt under it, a fez keeping his curly black ponytail on top of his head and a red bow tie with matching belt. He wore black sunglasses over his violet eyes and where his legs should have been there was a long whips of blue smoke.

"I am Norm! The all-powerful genie of the seventies lamp! You must be my new master and I have to grant you three wishes. I know the drill, and I'll save you the trouble of your first wish" he said. He snapped his fingers and a sandwich appeared in front of Danielle. She looked at it puzzled.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" she asked.

"Most of the time that's what you stupid humans wish for first. If you don't want it I'll take it," he said taking a large bite out of the sandwich. He took a look around Danielle's room.

"Whoa is this your house?" he asked in amazement.

"Well… part of it. This is just my room" said Danielle.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Norm looking around. "So what's you name kid?"

"Danielle Cohen, of the Dimsdale California Cohens."

"Nice to meet ya, so lets get these wishes going, you have three left" said Norm cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks but I really don't need anything," said Danielle sitting innocently on her bed.

"You're joking right? Every 16 year old girl wants something!" yelled Norm throwing his arms into the air.

"Well, I'm kinda errrr… let's call it privileged. I have everything I could ever want and I don't want to be ruler of the world so I won't wish for that. It's all-good."

"You have to be kidding me, I'm here to serve you and yet you want nothing." He sighed and lowered himself on the bed next to her. "And since I am still bound by the rules of the lamp I can't go anywhere!"

"I'm sorry Norm… I didn't mean to…" Danielle started her voice saddened.

"No don't get sad, I have to keep you happy. So tell me about yourself" said Norm clearly uninterested but attempting to make conversation was a way to suggest wish ideas.

"Well my name is Danielle, some people call me Danny and my dad calls me Chobit or Chobi. I have lived in Dimsdale all my life and am pretty happy here. My dad used to own a multi-million travel agency and sold it, and my mom used to own a multi-million real-estate company but then sold it…."

"So that's why you are so rich?" asked Norm.

"Yep."

"What's with the dress?"

"It's my way. I have a bunch but I dress normal too" said Danielle walking over to her chest of draws and opening it exposing the many pairs of jeans and tee shirts.

"You are just about one of the luckiest girls I have ever met," he said. "All I have is that little lamp to my name."

"You don't have to sleep there, my closet is really big. There's a couch in there and everything!"

"Really? That would be great," said Norm. Danielle showed him the large closet and he sat on the couch. "This is awesome, I mean this is the life."

"Glad you like it, now I am going to visit my friends. You have the room to yourself and in about an hour my parents go off to work. They don't need the money but they work for fun at a grocery store. You can explore the house, go swimming, watch tv do whatever. I'll see you in a while" said Danielle. She selected a pair of shoes, and walked out the door. "Later Norm" she called up.

"Who's Norm Chobi?" asked her father.

"Uh I named my laptop?"

"Oh you kids there days, have a nice time with your friends" said Danielle's Mom.

"Bye guys, I love you" she skipped out the door hopped into her brand new car and speeded down the highway not knowing that she just received a gift that would change her life forever.


	2. A little Snooping Can Change a Man

**Authors Note: Thanks Emerald Pings and catgirlversion3.0otakufan** **for your kind reviews. I am glad you like my story. This chapter will be written in Norm's POV, enjoy. "The Fairly Odd Parents Butch Hartman." **

"See you later Norm" she called back up the stairs on her way out the door. Norm lazed on the couch; it's plush stuffing cushioning his trim form.

"That girl was nice, giving me an actually habitable place to sleep, access to all her stuff providing I don't get caught. Best of all, she doesn't have any wishes for me to grant, it's the easy life from now on!" Norm said aloud. "Nobody has ever given me that option before, didn't even think I had feelings." Norm mused over his self-pity for a moment but decided to get over it. "Now this is the perfect opportunity to go through her things!" he said to himself floating off the couch and looking around the closet. There were countless dresses hanging neatly on their mahogany hangers. A number of tee-shirts proclaiming phrases such as "_I see you've met the_ _twins, It's not you it's spring break, I had a nightmare I was a brunette _and best of all_ This shirt would look great on your floor." _Jeans, polo shirts, henley tees, belts…nothing but clothes in here, he floated out of the closet. Some makeup, a laptop and Ipod (pink of course) normal average teen stuff. He figured she would have some sort of secret but she seemed like one of those prissy dumb blonds with nothing to hide. "Oh god what am I doing? This girl gives me a place to live and I am digging through her stuff? I'm awful… and I love it," he said with an evil smirk. He finally stumbles upon a small, white book with pressed flowers on the cover. 'It must be a diary' he thought. His fingers traced the cover and came close opening it but a small burning sensation in the back of his heart made him stop. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself.

"_Guilt stupid!" _said a voice in the back of his head.

"What? Me guilty, I never feel guilty for anything," said Norm annoyed.

"_No one has ever done anything that nice for you before Norm." _

"Maybe so but still, Norm the all powerful Genie does not experience guilt. But I don't really care too much about her personal life" he said as he put the diary back where he found it.

**A/N: Sorry that chapter was so short; I am very busy with schoolwork. I will mostly update and write long chapters on the weekends. If anybody would like a small Cameo part as a friend of Danielle feel free to email me. (I love incorporating fans into the story) see you next chapter. **


	3. Ladies Day Out

"Hey baby!" screamed Shirley, one of Danielle's best friends, from the sidewalk as she slowed down her brand new car and parked it in the parking lot. "Holy hell that car is hot!" Shirley flipped her wavy brown hair back and beamed, her tan skin glowing in the sunlight. Her blue eyes focused on Danielle. Shirley was beautiful, radiant even.

"I know isn't it?" squealed Danielle. She hopped out and gave Shirley a tight hug. "Hey Mel!" she exclaimed giving her other best friend an even tighter hug. The three of them had been together ever since kindergarten, ever since Danielle was tripped during a game of duck-duck-goose and Mel helped her up and Shirley smacked the kid who tripped her.

"Love you Danny… but you are collapsing my lungs" Mel managed to say despite her lack of air.

"Sorry" she said. She took a good look at Mel… God she was pretty. Her gorgeous auburn hair flowed in loose ringlets past her shoulders and framed her face in all the right places. She had dark-chocolate brown eyes framed with glasses that you could stare into for hours and looked stunning against her insipid skin. She has a very slim figure and stood a many good inches above Danielle and Shirley. Well every one was taller than Danielle. "Mel you could be a model!"

"Yeah right" she giggled and tugged on a loose string on her mini-skirt.

"Really you could" said Shirley playing with the "J" shaped zipper of her velour hoodie.

"Thanks but this is not about me, it's about Danielle's happy birthday with us!"

"You're right! Danny do we have a surprise for you!"

"I can't wait," said Danielle.

"Well we know how much you like Panic! At the Disco" Mel started.

"So you, Mel and I are going to a concert in two weeks!" yelled Shirley throwing her arms up in the air.

"Holy flaming piles of crap! I love you!" screamed Danielle.

"But for the day we go shopping, to Starbucks, get pedicures, the works!" said Mel taking Danielle's left hand as Shirley took the right.

"Off we go" they walked happily towards the Mall.

"What did you get from your parents?" asked Mel.

"A Laptop, movie tickets in which I am bringing you guys by the way, a new dress, the kick-ass car and a lava lamp."

"Like from the seventies? Or is it new?" asked Shirley.

"Retro damm it!"

"Ohhhhhhh, that's so cool! Does it work?"

"You have no idea," said Danielle thinking of Norm the Genie who came out of the lamp. He seemed angry that she did not wish for anything, but she hoped he liked his new furnishings. 'I wonder how long he will stick around?' she asked herself. The trio passed the bookstore and Shirley look up.

"Can we stop here?" she asked.

"Yeah sure" said Mel and Danielle.

They walked in and Shirley scampered off towards the Dan brown section. Mel went to look at the new releases and Danielle ventured deeper into the store. There she saw a girl she knew, she was rail thin wore a green shirt and black pants. Her coarse red hair put up in a spiky and lazy ponytail. She stood with a short boy with brown hair and a silly pink hat.

"Hi Vicky" said Danielle waving. Vicky turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Hey" she said uninterested.

"Doing some school work?" asked Danielle.

"Actually the twerp is reading "The Great Gatsby" for me" replied Vicky reading a teen magazine.

Danielle looked down at the boy; he seemed to be struggling with the book. He was skinny, had large teeth and bright blue eyes. There was also a pair of pink and green books with crowns near where he was sitting.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Timmy Turner? What's yours?"

"Danielle Cohen. Why are you doing Vicky's homework?"

"Because she made me stretch out her dresses and took pictures of me in them. If I don't do her report than she will post them on the internet!"

"Oh… that sucks. Maybe I could help?" said Danielle picking up Timmy's green book. It yelled in a high-pitched tone and Danielle dropped it. "Did your book just yell?"

"Ummm…no it didn't?" said Timmy quickly.

"Ok. But why don't you just type the report without reading the book. Vicky won't know the difference and she will get the payback she deserves?" suggested Danielle.

"That's a great idea!" said Timmy. "Thanks."

"No prob I got to go. See you Timmy" with that Danielle ran off to continue the fabulous day with her friends.


	4. Violet and Amber Eyes

Norm heard the "beep beep" of a car lock and the opening and closing of doors. He looked out the window and saw Danielle, arms loaded with bags, walking into the house.

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" she said closing the front door behind her.

"How was your day sweetie?" asked her mom.

"We had so much fun. We saw a movie, went shopping, went to the park, it was great!" exclaimed Danielle.

"Well you were gone for hours! It's nine p.m.!" said her Dad.

"I'm going to call it a day you guys. I love you" Danielle said giving both her parents hugs.

"Good night Chobit" said her Father. "We will see you in the morning."

She ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed, exhausted. "Hey Norm."

"Hey" said Norm floating above her. "How was your day?" Before she could say anything he stopped her. "Well mine was great! I did all sorts of stuff, you have a great house, I could get used to this."

"I bought you a present," said Danielle her ridiculously long, blond hair fanning out all around her.

"Really?" asked Norm.

"Yeah" she said getting up and walking over to her large shopping bags. She knelt next to them and dug through a few until she found what she was looking for. It was an air mattress and Arabic room décor (sheets, shades ect.) "Here" she said happily handing them to Norm. "To make you feel more at home in the closet."

"Are these really for me?' asked Norm taking the boxes out of Danielle's outstretched arms.

"Uh huh" she said nodding, sitting back down on her bed.

"Thanks…. I don't know what to say," said Norm. He was really out of his element. He was used to being treated as a slave but Danielle treated him as a person, as an equal… as a friend.

"Don't mention it, you gave me the best gift of all really" Danielle said feeling herself blush a little bit.

Norm laughed. "Yeah right."

"Seriously Norm. I have a live in friend, a person I can always talk to and even grant the occasional wish."

"You really think that?" asked Norm tilting down his sunglasses revealing his violet eyes, looking directly in hers.

"Well, yeah" said Danielle. "Why shouldn't I?"

Norm thought about his "evil" past and wrecking havoc on Timmy Turner. He didn't need to tell Danielle everything. "Well I just made some…. bad decisions a while back."

"Norm, every one has. I'm not going to pry about your past," said Danielle.

"You mean you are not going to ask me a thousand questions about what I did, why I did it, who I did it to, and if I would do it again?" asked Norm.

Danielle shook her head her golden hair floating gently around with every motion. "You apparently don't want to tell me, and I'm not going to make you."

"But you could just wish for me to tell you, and I couldn't lie" suggested Norm, testing her.

"I could never do that to you Norm, I could never do than to anybody," said Danielle.

"Well ok, last chance" said Norm.

"I'm not going make you," said Danielle throwing her hands up. She smiled, he smiled back at her. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm really tired."

"Me to" Norm said quickly. He turned for set up his new bed in the closet when he found himself turn around to face Danielle. "Er… Danielle."

"Yes… Norm?" asked Danielle.

"Thanks" he managed.

"Your welcome" she said sweetly. He turned again but she stopped him.

"Norm… thanks for making this… the best birthday I ever had."

Norm smiled and went into Danielle's spacious closet for a good nights rest.

**A/N: Phew! Some connection between Norm and Danielle eh? I am going on a class trip to Philly tomorrow so I won't be able to update for a while. I hope you liked the chapter and see you when I get back. Hugs every body who reviewed I will bring you guys back gifts! Lol see you. **


	5. Nice Body

A/N: Yay I'm back from Philly! Tosses gifts to everybody and it was a blast! I am now refreshed and ready to write. Those who are devoted fans will be pleased to know that I wrote out the blue print of my story and there are about 23 chapters or more left! Onto chapter five then!

"What time is it…?" asked Danielle sleepily poking her blond head out of the covers.

"About seven forty five" said Norm casually, sitting at the edge of her bed, reading the paper.

"Are you kidding me! Crap I'm going to be late!" Danielle yelled sprinting from her bed to the shower. Norm sipped his coffee not looking up. A few minutes later she emerged from the shower still dripping wet wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Ahhh good God!" yelled Norm shielding his eyes. "A little more warning next time!"

"Oh Norm grow up!" said Danielle irritably. "It's not like I'm naked!"

"Close enough! Jesus, put some clothes on."

Danielle sighed and rolled her eyes. She went over to her closet put on jeans and a tee shirt. "I'm decent." Norm uncovered his eyes and went back to his paper. "I don't get why you are so worked up about this."

"Do you have any idea how old I am?" asked Norm.

"Uhhhhh 29?"

Norm burst out in laughter. "Try 50,000. I'm not the kind of genie to peek at naked girls."

"But I wasn't naked" said Danielle doing her makeup in the mirror.

"Plus you're a human."

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" asked Danielle selecting a pair of sneakers. "Are you saying Genie girls are prettier than human girls?"

"Perhaps…" said Norm lowering his sunglasses.

"They look exactly the same aside from the fact that we have legs!"

"Maybe male genies don't like legs!" pouted Norm.

"I can argue this point with you after school Norm. I'm late," said Danielle walking out the door. She ran outside and hopped in the car driving away to Dimsdale High.

Norm finished his coffee and floated down the stairs. Danielle's dog Pippin jumped on him. "Yuck dog drool! Down Boy" yelled Norm. Pippin sat and panted his tiny little pink tongue flopping out of his mouth. "Here" said Norm tossing him a treat as he head over to the hot tub. He let the hot water seep over him and sighed finishing his paper. 'She had a really good body for a teenager…' he though to himself. "Ah Norm get you mind out of the gutter!" he said aloud hitting himself in the forehead. "I may be a dirty genie, but not THAT kind of dirty!"

"Does any one know the answer… how about Miss Cohen?" asked Danielle's English teacher.

Danielle snapped out of her daydream and back to the real world. "Ummmmm uh er…" she stammered. Danny hated this new teacher; he transferred from Dimsdale Elementary and was a bit on the crazy side. "No Mr. Crocker I'm sorry."

"Do you know what that means?" he asked taking out his red pen.

"I um… LOOK FAIRYS!" she yelled thinking fast.

"Where?" he screamed turning around just as the bell rang. Danielle was the first one out the classroom door.

"Nice evade," said a voice from behind her. She turned around and gasped slightly. It was Seth… the romantic fantasy of every girl in school. He had light brown hair and sharp green eyes. He was the captain of the lacrosse team and was adorable beyond belief.

"Thanks Seth" she said blushing and giggling.

"Hey… you know the dance is in a couple of weeks" she started.

"Yeah"

"Can I guarantee I'll see you there?"

"Really! Oh I mean sure."

"Cool see you around Danny."

Danny dropped her books and placed her hands on her heart. "Yay" she said to herself.

"Ha littering! That's a detention!" yelled Crocker. "I'll see you after class!"

"Well this day turned out great" said Danielle with all of her new friend Norm's biting sarcasm.


	6. You Have to Live!

"Hey Cohen, what are you here for?" asked Seth as Danielle took her seat in the detention room, D 10. "Something stupid I bet, you're never here!"

"I dropped my books and Crocker flagged me for littering" said Danielle rubbing her temples.

"Well welcome" said Seth flashing her a perfect all American smile. Oh God was he cute.

Danielle took out her books; she might as well start her homework while she was here. Crocker came and looked over her shoulder every once and a while and criticized her work. Luckily she didn't have much homework that day and finished it all in about an hour and a half. She doodled for the remaining half hour she was there. She drew Crocker being bound and gagged by a straightjacket and muzzle. He was insane, like faeries exist. But if genies exist… than what? Anything is possible.

"Quite the artist you are Miss Cohen" said Crocker snatching the piece of paper from her. "I think I'll be showing this to the principle!"

"NO! Please Mr. Crocker… I'm so sorry" She said. _'No I'm not you crazed up fruit loop!' _she thought.

"You should have thought about the consequences before you doodled! Now if you want to wish you never drew the pictures I'm sure your Fairy God Parent would love to help you out!"

"Mr. Crocker, I have no fairies. I swear to you it's the truth. Now may I go home? My detention's over."

He nodded and she ran out the door panicked and angry. Not only was her teacher a total nutcase but also she was going to get in trouble with the principle. She drove home the scenic path. The shoreline was beautiful and buzzing with activity. Large men weightlifting, beautiful women tanning, the evening weather was being broadcasted and a heard of surfers catching large waves. Danielle thought about how lucky she was. She went to a great school (despite the fact that they will apparently hire anyone), had a loving family, the greatest friends anyone could ask for, was well off and had a magical genie living with her. Take that Paris Hilton! "I might even have a chance with Seth too!" she squealed aloud. This surprised her for he always used to go for the tall as skyscrapers skinny as stick bugs girls. Danielle was thin but not runway model thin… Mel was runway model thin. And height was always a problem for Danielle. She stood at 4'11'' and was done growing, but always said she was 5 foot. Everyone said she was perfect because she was pocket size but still. "I almost need a car seat" she said sadly as she passed a billboard proclaiming "4'9'' is the magic number! Until then kids need a car seat." But she was loved and would be loved no matter what size she was. She got to her house and walked inside.

"Danny your home!" said her mother hugging her. "I heard about your detention."

"I'm sorry mom… I dropped my books and Crocker busted me."

"It's ok, normally I'd punish you for something like this but since that was a stupid reason to get detention no punishment."

"Thanks Mom! Oh here I finished my homework you can check it over now," said Danielle handing her mother her notebooks for the daily check. She ran upstairs to her room and gently shut the door behind her leaning up against it and sliding down onto the floor.

"Tsk, tsk home late I see," said Norm floating over to her, arms folded across his chest. "What were you up to, picking up boys? Boozing with your friends? Maxing out Daddy's credit card?"

"I was in detention," replied Danielle getting up and turning on her laptop. She flopped stomach first on her bed and sighed letting the notebook boot up.

"Detention? That doesn't sound like the highest GPA of Dimsdale High's sophomore class!" said Norm floating down, sitting next to her.

"How did you know that?" asked Danielle her expression softening looking Norm in the eye.

"Hey I have nothing to do all day, so I did some research. Your wall of accomplishments is quite impressive," said Norm attempting to hide his amusement.

Danielle blushed furiously "Oh… you saw that." There were plenty of things on that wall that she wanted nobody to see, including nude baby pictures of her.

"Seriously, I mean you must put school first every time. I didn't see a grade below a A-!" said Norm attempting to make her feel better. Perhaps he went a bit too far.

"Well if I want to get into a good college I need to do the very best in school. I have high hopes and even higher expectations from my parents" she said beginning to write her essay due in a few weeks. "They both went to Ivy League and expect me to do the same. I personally have my heart set on Princeton."

"That won't be easy, I mean it's one of the top schools in the country and…"

"And out of the 16,000 who applied this year only about 1,423 made it in, I know" she said still staring at the screen. "But it's worth it."

"But you have to take it easy you know. Enjoy life a bit, take a mental health day" said Norm.

"But… Princeton and I ….My parents and" she stuttered but Norm placed one of his hands over her mouth.

"Listen to me… I may be a freeloading yet crafty genie but I know what I'm talking about. Lets just say you work your ass off not having any fun for your entire high school career and you make it into Princeton. Then you graduate and get a good but not for filling job. When you look at your adolescent life you realize that you never really… lived. Is that how you want it to be?" asked Norm.

She shook her head no, while his hand was still placed over her mouth. He took his hand away and Danielle looked thoughtful as the computer screen lit up her pretty face. "You know what Norm… you're right. I can't spend my whole life buried in a book. You know what… I'm not going to start this essay now! I'm going to put off till tomorrow what I can do today!"

"That's it baby steps is all!" exclaimed Norm.

"Norm how come you're so nice!" asked Danielle turning off her computer.

"Well heh heh… the thing is I'm really not," said Norm rubbing his upper arm.

"No really you are Norm" said Danielle crawling closer to him looking into his violet eyes. "You give me all this great advice and you just want to help me, It's really great having you as a friend" she said her face very close to his.

Both were silent for a moment looking at one another contently. Norm snapped back to reality and pulled away. "Well… I think I'm gonna go for a flight. I'll be back in a couple of hours." With that he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Danielle sat there in complete silence. "Oh… goodbye" she said to the void.

**A/N: I'm a really sucky updater I'm so sorry! Hopefully this chapter made you guys feel a little better. I sadly have some bad news though… I'm going to camp on Monday and won't be back home for 2 months! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Some good news: I'm bringing paper and writing utensils so whenever I have some free time I'll jot down chapters. I'm loving the fact that you guys love my story, and are so happy when new chapters are uploaded. See you guys in 8 weeks! **


	7. Holding on

"Good morning sweetie" said Danielle's father scrambling eggs in a frying pan. Danielle woke up on time this morning and stumbled down the stairs in her pjs of choice; an oversized Dimsdale High football jersey she bought at the school store.

"Morning Daddy" she replied sweetly kissing him on the cheek. "Where's Mom?"

"Still jogging, it's the longest run she's been on in a while" said her father putting eggs and whole wheat toast on the plate in front of Danielle.

"Well it's good for her, I'm glad she' found something she enjoys that's beneficial" said Danielle pouring herself a glass of milk. 'Gosh everyone was missing… Norm never returned from his flight and now mom has left on secret morning marathons' Danielle thought. As she took bites of toast she could not help but be worried more for Norm than her mother. Her mother knew the town like the back of her hand but Norm…. what if he was lost or needed help. She quickly finished her breakfast and ran upstairs to her bedroom. She got dressed and packed up her backpack full of all her homework.

"Good bye Daddy" she said a she ran out the door and hopped into her car. She drove with the top down the chilly morning wind gently nipping her in the face. "I'm sure he's fine, I'm sure he's fine" she kept repeating to herself out loud. Her mind raced as she tried to coax it to think about something, anything else besides Norm. Seth, yes Seth the adorable captain of the lacrosse team. He kept her mind busy until she got to school and began class. There she was able to focus and keep her mind off all men, whether they are magical beings or athletes. Classes were a breeze simply going over homework and not getting any more. The bell rang and English class was over. Danielle collected her books and walked out the door. Somebody stopped her; she turned around to face none other than Seth.

"Hey" he said to her flashing an all American smile.

"Oh…h-he-hey Seth. What's up?" Danielle stuttered.

"Well, I was wondering… the night of the dance my parents are going to be out of town. They were supposed to chaperone and if they don't the dance won't have enough parents. I was wondering if your parents could step in so we could still go… together."

Danielle was stunned, Seth just asked her to the dance. She was elastic she felt her sprites soar she felt like she could fly. "I'm sure they could fill in" she said calmly.

"Cool, so I'll pick you up at…. Seven?" Seth offered.

"That would be great" Danielle said smiling prettily.

Soon the school day was over and Danielle began the drive home, still delighted with the day's happenings. She had no homework and she was going to the dance with the cutest guy in all of 11th grade. She parked her car in the driveway and ran though the kitchen her parents still at work and up to her room. There reading a magazine floating jut above her be was Norm.

"Norm!" Danielle yelled leaping into the air and throwing her arms around him causing them to land on the bed in a rough manner.

"Whoa, where the hell did that come from? Calm down" Norm said looking down at Danielle still hugging him around the waist. "Somebody missed me."

"I didn't know where you were I got worried about you" said Danielle, arm still locked around Norm.

"I just went around town and stopped at a mountain. I lost track of time, my bad" he said shrugging off her concern. "Now you are crushing my ribs so could you get off of me?"

Danielle realized that she was still hugging him let go and at cross legged on her bed beside him. "Sorry."

"Whatever" Norm said picking up the magazine.

"Danny? Danny are you here?" Danielle heard her mother yell from downstairs.

"Yes, coming" said Danielle as she Ran down the stairs leaving Norm alone with his magazine.

A/N: Yay first chappy since I got back! With many more still to come. See you guys next chapter!


	8. Danielle' First Wish

"What do you mean you can't chaperone the dance!" shouted Danielle.

"Both your father and I will be working overtime, we can't cover either dance shift" said her mother sipping a glass of water.

"But if you guys don't chaperone we can't have a dance. Not enough parents volunteered."

"I'm sorry honey but I can't, and nether can your father so don't bother asking him. Perhaps you can ask Uncle Ed."

"He's not coming to town until next week and the dance is tomorrow! Plus I have a date! Seth asked me out! This is the only chance I will ever have with him" Danielle wined.

Her mother sighed and shook her head. "You don't know how sad this makes me, but I can't. If Seth really likes you then he will wait until the next dance."

Danielle looked at her mother with a saddened expression. "I don't have any homework. I think I'll just go back to my room." Her shoulders slumped and her head hung a she started up the stairs to go to her room. When he got there she gently closed the door behind her and sat on the floor in a childish sort of way. Norm looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Just moment ago he was a happy little thing. Now she was all depressed and sulky.

"Why the long face kid?" he asked floating over near her.

"I was supposed to go to the dance with Seth, the cutest boy in school. My parents were supposed to chaperone but they can't and the school doesn't have enough chaperones and will have to cancel!" Danielle said hugging her knees into her chest.

"Aw that really sucks, sorry Danny. Oh well there are more important things in life, good night" Norm said quickly and began to float over to the closet.

"Oh no you don't" said Danielle grabbing onto the back of his shirt. "I'm ready to make my first wish."

"Aw man are you serious? You said you didn't need anything from me!" Norm whined.

"Well now I do! I wish you could sprout legs at will and chaperone my dance tomorrow" Danielle said.

"Damm it! And you used a run-on sentence too so it still only counts as one wish!" Norm said angrily a he snapped his fingers.

"A wish well spent" said Danielle going into the closet and taking out her ballet Pointe shoes. She laced up the pink silk ribbon and began to stretch.

"You're a ballerina?" asked Norm flabbergasted.

"Have been since I was two" she said elevating herself onto her tip toes.

"Is there anything you don't do?" asked Norm sighing.

"I don't play soccer. I suck ass at that sport… and tennis come to think of it. I also would never be caught dead in a tanning bed."

"Why?"

"I saw this movie and two girls went tanning and the heat went above safety level and they go locked inside the beds and you could see their skin bubble and blister. It was sooooooooo scary, I was scarred for life" Danielle said while doing a graceful twirl.

"That could never happen" said Norm in a "duh" kind of way.

"Even so I will never go near a tanning salon."

"Whatever" said Norm. That appeared to be his catchphrase. He watched Danielle do pirouettes and twirls on her very tip toes in her pink silk shoes. She caught him staring.

"What?" he asked with a laugh in her voice and a smile on her face.

"Nothing" he aid quickly. But he knew in his twisted genie heart there was something.


	9. Jealousy

"Ooooooo I'm so excited" said Danielle picking out her outfit for the dance in 45 minutes.

"That makes one of us" aid Norm trying out his new legs by walking around Danielle's room.

"Hey, your problem not mine. It's not my fault that you are forced to grant my every wish" she said as she pulled on a pair of black and light pink Solow pants.

(For those of you who don't know Solows are skintight pants that fold over in a different color and say Solow on the back of the fold over. In this case black pants pink fold over)

"Yeah but you are the one who said that you were perfectly happy with your life and didn't need a thing" said Norm as he tripped over his own feet. "How do you get used to these things!"

"Well tonight I do need your help. Ok during the dance just stand off to the side near the door. I have to drop you off early because you have to help set up and I will be back at even when Seth comes to pick me up. If anyone asks you are my uncle Norm from New Haven, ok?" said Danielle putting on a pretty tank top.

"Got it" Norm sighed and at down on Danielle's bed. "How long is this dance thing anyway?"

"From seven to eleven, oh I can't wait!" she squealed as she bent down to pick out a pair of shoes.

"Uggg are you kidding me!" Norm yelled flopping on his back.

"So… how do I look?" asked Danielle standing up straight in a futile attempt to make herself taller.

Norm looked her up and down and nodded. Her long blond ringlets were neater than usual and she wore a bit more makeup. She used very light colors even a somewhat lavender tinted blush which gave her an angelic look. "Fine, Seth will love it" said Norm.

"Really? Thanks Norm" she said running over and giving him a gentle hug around the neck.

"How am I going to get there? You parents will find it a bit strange if some random guy just walks out of your room with you…" said Norm as Danielle ended the embrace.

"It's simple, you'll just climb out the window" Danielle said plainly opening the window. A sudden gut of wind blew her hair backwards and gave it a slight windswept look. "It's just about time to go; I'll meet you out there ok?" Without giving him time to answer she was out the door. She ran to her car and started it up. 'Wow, Norm looks good as a human' she thought to herself. 'Ack what am I thinking! He's my genie. Ok just think of how cute Seth will be tonight.' She watched Norm climb out the window, he simply changed back to smoke and flew down. Just before he landed he changed back into feet and walked toward the car. He got in and Danielle took off blasting the radio along the way. She explained proper human etiquette and once they got to the school she walked him in and left quickly. Norm paced around the other parents and committee members leaving him alone for he was a "filler." The dance was pretty cheap looking. Christmas lights were strung all around the gym and streamers adorned the windows and archways. Soon seven o' lock struck and the kids started filing in. Norm did as instructed and took a corner.

He saw Danielle walk in with her date, they looked so happy. The music began and everyone danced, even some of the parents joined in. One mother eyed him hopefully but he turned his back. NOOOOOOOOOOO WAY would he be dancing tonight… with anybody. He could hardly walk let alone dance. A few hours into the dance a song even Norm knew came on, Hips Don't Lie by Shakira. And right in front of him he saw Danielle and Seth dancing very close to one another, grinding was the more appropriate term. Norm soon felt another pang in the back of his heart and this time it wasn't guilt… it was jealousy. He walked over to them and pulled them apart.

"Hey Norm what's your problem?" angrily asked Danielle.

"I don't think your parents would approve of you dancing like that young lady" he said.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope, I think I should bring you home" he said in the same authority rich tone as he led her out of the gym. She struggled but Norm was much stronger than he looked. Once outside she tore her arm away.

"What the hell is wrong with you Norm!" yelled Danielle.

"I just don't think you parents would like you practically giving a lap dance to another boy" calmly said Norm.

"Since when do you care?" she protested.

Norm said nothing and Danielle sighed.

"Just take me home, I don't want to go back in" said Danielle putting her arms around his waist. "Fly" she whispered.


	10. In The Closet

Norm sat in his Arabic styled closet room sulking. At the time when he was breaking up that Seth kid and Danielle he felt great. But now it made him feel like shit. He figured Danielle was still sleeping and chose not to wake her. What made him feel so jealous? He was a guy prone to jealousy but… never like that before. The door to the closet opened and Danielle in a short, white, flowing nightgown.

"Oh, did I wake you" Danielle said totally lacking emotion.

"No" Norm said staring at the floor. 'Oh just suck it up Norm' "Hey… Danny. I'm sorry about last night. It was really rude of me to make rules that your parents might not even care about."

Danielle sighed "No Norm I' the one who should be sorry" Danielle said. She came over and sat down next to Norm. "At first I was furious at you; I could not believe you would do something like that. But I called Seth this morning and it turns out that he thought nothing more of me than a booty call…" Norm took another look at her and his expression softened. She had tears in her eyes. "So you actually did me a favor" Danielle said the tears streaming down her cheeks now.

Norm hugged her; she looked like she needed a hug. "Aw Danielle… I'm real sorry it didn't work out."

"I just thought it would be perfect! The most beautiful guy in the world liked me! But all he liked was my body, he did not care about my personality and feelings."

"Don't worry" said Norm thinking quick on his feet. What was the kind of things his mother said to him when he was a kid? "There is someone out there for everyone; Seth just wasn't your person."

"Norm do you have an only person?" asked Danielle her amber eyes shimmering with recently cried tears.

"What" asked Norm flabbergasted grabbing Danielle by the shoulders and thrusting her at arms length.

"N-nothing" Danielle stuttered. "I'm hungry, are you hungry? I'm hungry" she said getting up embarrassed and ran out of the closet.


	11. The Empty City

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the sucky updating, I've been over my head taking all honors classes and like 6 hours of homework does not leave time for fan fiction. This chapter has more "Chobits" stuff in it so just letting you know I own nothing but Danielle. HERE WE GO!

Norm sat there still flabbergasted, what on earth was that girl talking about. "What did she mean by an only person?" he said aloud. He gently floated over to another section of the closet where he kept his magazines and selected a few. He began reading in order to take his mind off Danielle... it worked too.

"I can't believe I let that slip out" said Danielle coming back upstairs with a hot pocket and a glass of milk. She was still horribly embarrassed about asking Norm if He had an only person. She got that line from a series of children's books her parents had given to her the other year. The series was called "The Empty City" and consisted of six volumes so far. They were picture books but still appealed to Danielle for they did not seem to be for kids. They told the story of a little rabbit like character looking for the "someone just for me." The rabbit goes from city to city in search of the one person who she loves and he loves her in return. The final book has not been published yet and Danielle still harbored interest for the books. She ate her breakfast and re-read the first volume.

"_In this city...there are no people. The lights are on in all the houses. But there's nobody on the streets. Are there people inside? I peek in a window to find out. There are people. But they are with them." _

All the old memories came rushing back to Danielle as she kept reading.

"_I hope that I will meet someone. Someone just for me. But if that special someone falls in love with me... I will have to leave that someone. Even so, I want to meet that special someone." _

"Wha'cha reading?" asked Norm reading over Danielle's shoulder.

"Nothing" said Danielle snapping the book closed and shoving it under the bed.

"It looked like a kid's book? Do you like picture books or something?" asked Norm attempting to hide his amusement.

"Yes" said Danielle thinking fast. "Children's books are my secret shame."

Norm burst out in laughter grabbing a stitch in his side. "Oh my god that's so weird! You're 16! That's hilarious!"

"Whatever laugh it up it does not embarrass me" said Danielle gently pushing the book further under the bed with her toes. "It's really a good book."

"Yeah? Well I'll take your word for it, I'm gonna go get some air" said Norm as he opened the window. "See you later." With that he flew out into the open air.

Danielle smiled and took the book out from under the bed. She gently hugged it to her chest before putting it back on the bookshelf. "The someone just for me" she said softly.


	12. The Second Wish

"_Just as I feared...there's no one here either. Everyone is inside with them. Being with them is like living a beautiful dream. A beautiful dream that no one wants to wake up from. They will grant your deepest wishes. They will do whatever you ask. They will be whatever you want."_

Danielle read the 2nd volume of "The Empty City" series. Norm was still on his flight so she felt safe knowing that nobody was reading over her shoulder.

"_Today I look for someone just for me. Someone who will love me even if I can't fulfill their wishes. Someone who has love for me alone." _

'I wonder if I will ever find my someone just for me…' thought Danielle lightly placing the book in her lap. She thought about the dance and what Seth though about her. She though she liked him so much, but now that she though about it she only liked the idea of him. She thought about the real idea of 'the one just for me.' Someone who care for you and has feeling for you alone, someone who will love you without asking anything in return. Someone who could have been there all along right in front of your face.

"I'm back" shouted Norm appearing in front of Danielle out of nowhere.

"That's good because I thought of my next wish" said Danielle.

"Oh man, ok" sighed Norm. "Wish away" he said in a very annoyed tone.

"Take tomorrow off, I release you for 24 hours" said Danielle.

"Are you serious?" exclaimed Norm.

"Yes, you've had to put up with me for a while even if you've been lazy and bitter. I still think you deserve a day off."

"Wow" said Norm genuinely. "Thanks so much Danielle." He sounded like he meant it too.

"No problem Norm" said Danielle. He was so happy, that made her happy too.


	13. You Just Don't Know It Yet

Norm flew over building after building. Free for a whole day! People to see, things to do, places to go, fun to be had. Look out world here comes Norm the genie! His first stop? Fairyworld! He had been without any magical connection for such a long time now... With a snap of his fingers he found himself at one of his favorite places in the world. A secret beach in fairyworld. Just the place for him, secluded... Where there was nobody to bother him. The entire place to himself.

He conjured up himself a beach blanket and with another snap of his long tan fingers he was shirtless and lotion-ed up. He stretched himself out on his oversized towel and sighed deeply.

'It was pretty cool of Danny to give me this day off' Norm thought to himself. 'Pumping out wishes is hard work ad now all I have to do is sit back relax and enjoy myself. And not an annoying little girl in sight....'

"Excuse me..." he heard a voice above him say.

"What the!" Norm nearly choked as he sat up. But his jaw dropped with the scene he was met with.

Two big blue eyes gazing into his own violet ones, smooth tan skin barely covered by her skimpy bathing suit. Long, luscious straight ivory hair that flowed right down to the tip of her pink smoke. She had a long torso and a very large bust. She wore a lot of egyptian style eye makeup and lots of jewels. She was absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful genie he had ever seen. She smiled at him her overly plumped lips lightly glazed with gloss. "Whats you name?" she asked.

Norm floated up instantly, and puffed out his chest a little. "The name's Norm... and yours would be?"

"Selena" the beautiful creature responded. "How come I've never seen you around here before?"

"Well I just got out of my lamp you see... a lousy crowded number it was. And i'm simply enjoying the pleasures of life on my day off."

"Day off? From what?" Selena inquired.

"From serving my master, she let me go for a day. I guess yours did too, lucky you, you got to meet me" Norm bragged placing his sunglasses slyly on the bridge of his nose and covering his eyes.

"I am lucky... but even more so because I don't serve a master. I'm a free genie, have been for years."

"Free... genie?" Norm marveled. "Damn it you don't know how lucky you are. Nobody demanding anything from you, nobody to please but yourself..." Norm listed but she cut him off.

"Nobody but myself unless I happen to meet a handsome genie at the beach you mean" Selena whispered in his ear seductively.

Norm's heart beat a little faster. 'Well that was fast' he thought to himself.

Selena linked her arm with his and beamed. "So you say that this is your only day off huh? How about I give you a taste of my kind of life. One without masters, one without limits, one without rules..."

______________________________________________________________________

"Danny... Danny? You seem really quiet today. Is something wrong?" Mel asked her gently peering at her over her huge shiny aviators.

"Hmm?" Danielle hummed at her friend. She looked at her through oversized D&G lenses that hid her amber eyes from view. She observed Mel, her pale sholders beginning to freckle, her auburn hair piled on top of her head. Every so often (they tried for once a week) Mel, Shirley and herself went to the beach for some bonding/ tanning time. Shirley had her iPod in so she was kept from the conversation.

"Is this about the dance?" asked Mel wrinkling her adorable nose.

"Not really" Danielle said. "I have a lot of other stuff on my mind too with grades and school and such."

"Im glad your not too cut up over whats-his-name" Mel said sympathetically. At this point Shirley interjected.

"Totally!" she exclaimed. "He totally did not deserve you. And on top of all that he's really dumb. He's in my Psych class, hun trust me you can do so much better."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom babe" Danielle laughed.

"And also" Mel added. "When he's older his metabolism will slow down and if he keeps eating the way he does... he's going to get fat. Like really, really fat."

They all laughed and flipped onto their backs. But it was true Danny wasn't thinking about her former love interest, nor was she thinking about schoolwork. All of her thoughts were upon Norm and hoping he was enjoying his day off. Even though he hasn't done much save for bitching about everything Danielle couldn't help but want to make him happy. It was sort of like role reversal, she was almost granting his wishes. But being a sixteen year old human girl there were lots of wishes she couldn't grant for Norm. But he could easily magic them up for himself. She grabbed a hand full of hot white sand and let the granules slip through her fingers. She hoped that this small amount of freedom she gave Norm today, would only bring them closer, and not lead him to respect her less. Danny heaved a sigh. At this point losing Norm's friendship would suck. She could trust him, and she knew that he had her best interests in mind. He's funny and can hold a conversation. He seemed to enjoy her company as well, he was happy to see her whenever she returned home from school, sort of like a faithful pet.

A seed of doubt was then planted within the depths of Danielle's mind. In a worst case scenario, bound by the rules of the lamp, Norm _had_ to enjoy her company, or at least pretend to. Was there a possibility that he didn't even care about her at all? What if his friendship was just an act? The bad thoughts continued to stream through her mind. She wondered how many other people Norm had been discovered by? How many of them did he like? How many of them were girls? How many of them were prettier than her?

"Danny? Danny what's up? You're all silent again, and you look pretty distressed. What's the matter?" a very concerned Mel asked her.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm fine, seriously. I think I'm just a little sleepy, I didn't get much sleep last night." That was the truth, she had been talking to Norm for most of the night. Not about Seth or the dance, but about anything and everything. She wanted to know more about him and shared more about herself in return.

"Were you talking to a boy?" teased Shirley, waggling an earbud at her playfully. Mel laughed at the forwardness of her comment.

Danielle swallowed a laugh. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." At this Shirley lost it. She jumped up from her warm spot on the sand and practically leapt on Danielle.

"You have to tell up who he is!" Danielle shook her head and laughed at her friend, such a gossip hound to the point where it was endearing. "Come on Danny!" Shirley continued to beg.

"Leave her alone Shirl!" said Mel. At this Shirley rolled her eyes and glared at Mel in complete seriousness.

"You're not ever the lease bit curious?" asked Shirley getting off of Danielle and returning to her own blanket.

"Of course I'm curious but if Danny doesn't want to tell us then it's none of our buisness" Mel said matter of factually as she flipped another page in her book.

"Ugggh!" protested Shirley. You're such a better friend than I am!" Mel began to laugh as Shirley began a new angle. "Do you like him?"

"As a human? Yes I like him very much. I don't have feelings for him though" Danielle said readjusting herself, facing the sun.

"I don't believe you" said Shirley flipping on her side, looking directly at Danielle.

"Why?" asked Danielle, paying Shirley's suspicion absolutely no mind. She concentrated on the sun's warmth hitting her face.

"Because of that smile on your face thats why" Shirley said with a smirk on her face, knowing that she just inflicted the winning blow. "I bet you do like him a lot. Maybe you just don't realize it yet, or maybe you just don't want to tell us. But you care about this boy a lot."

Danielle didn't have to look at Shirley to feel her eyes on her. They burned through her skin deeper than any UV rays she came into contact with. She flipped on her side and faced Shirley. "You can tell all that just from a look?"

Shirley gave her a single nod, then turned to face the ocean. Danielle turned her back to her friends and frowned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, I got to hand it to you... you sure do know how to have a good time" Norm said to Selena as they collapsed on the sand together. She laughed and ran an elegant hand across his thick, curly hair.

"If only we could do this everyday" Selena said sadly. "I don't want this to be the last time I see you."

"It won't be baby, it wont be" said Norm stroking her smooth cheek soothingly. "I'll make sure it won't."

"But your master. Will he let you out again?" Selena asked turning her sapphire eyes on him.

"My master's a she, and I'm sure she will. We have a pretty fine relationship, as in, she treats me like an equal, like a friend." Norm smiled at the concerned Selena.

"Well it's rare to find a master like that. You should consider yourself very lucky. I only hope that your relationship stops there."

Norm laughed. "As opposed to what? Trust me, she's a skinny little sixteen year old. She has absolutely nothing on you."

Selena smiled seductively. "I don't doubt that" she said in her smoldering voice. "But I would worry about her feelings. Even though you want nothing to do with her, how do you know she isn't pining over you this very moment? Maybe she's waiting in her home all alone waiting for the moment you return to her."

"I highly doubt that. She's into the pretty boy type" Norm said almost resentfully. "Besides if she liked me the way you just described then she would never let me out of her sight in the first place."

"Perhaps so. Either way, I can now trust that I will see you again?" Selena asked as she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, melding her body into his.

"I can promise it" Norm whispered.

"I don't recall a single care

Just greenery and humid air

Then Labor Day came and went

And we shed what was left of our summer skin"


End file.
